Misconception
by MillionMoments
Summary: What if you only agreed to follow the rules, because you thought they'd never apply to you? AU Season 1. Genish.
1. Introduction

Title: Misconception

Author: Melbell (Lj MillionMoments)

Rating: M (to be safe)

Category: Angst, AU Season 1, Romance/friendship – McWeir

A/N: This first chapter is an introduction of sorts, to a new character, but rest assured we will join the main cast next chapter. I feel the need to give her a proper background, rather then dropping it in a various points in the story; it's just how I work. I plan to make this story a sort of twist on a very common cliché fic, and it'll be quiet serious, as I am sure you will figure out as it progresses.

Chapter 1: An Introduction

An extract from the Atlantis Expedition Regulations: Chapter 5, Fraternisation

_Due to the unique nature of the expedition which includes both civilian and military representatives from all over the world, including several married couples, normal US fraternisation rules will not apply except in the military chain of command. Relationships between civilians, and between civilians and military, are allowed. _

_However, in the event that the expedition team find them self stranded in the Pegasus galaxy, resources will no doubt be severely limited. As such, a major shipment of contraceptive injections is being sent with the medical supplies, enough to last approximately 3 years. All women who are in or enter into a sexual relationship with a man whilst in Atlantis are required to be on contraceptives. Signing of the contract at the end of the regulations book commits you to keeping this rule._

_It will also commit any women, though unlikely, who finds herself pregnant, to have a termination. _

_If, after 2 and a half years, there has been no contact from earth, then these regulations may be amended. _

Dr. Ivana Petrova-Taylor, referred to as Ivana, Ana or Dr. Taylor, depending on your level of acquaintance with her, understood that her main role within the expedition would be to uphold the aforementioned regulations. Those who hired her knew she would be good at the job. There had been many reasons to hire her onto the SGC to carry out pretty much the same role, but she retained the position for only 2 months, as there were many more reasons to send her to Atlantis.

An accomplished endocrinologist, especially in the areas of fertility, Dr Taylor would be able to handle the role of contraception expertly. Those who asked her to go were certain she would ensure that it would be highly unlikely the supply of abortion drugs also being sent would ever be used. She would also make a valuable member of the medical team in general.

But this was not the only reason to send her. As her name might suggest, Ana did not hold a single nationality. Born to a British father and a Russian mother, who worked for the same law firm in the USA, she technically was a national of three countries. Ivana grew up in Boston, speaking two languages - neither with a recognizable accent. When somebody very clever somewhere in the pentagon realized her treble nationality, they informed each country that she would be going as a representative of them. Essentially each believed they had another expedition member, and it actually allowed those picking members of the expedition just a little more choice. Ivana, perfectly aware of the subterfuge surrounding her, chose to wear no flag on her uniform.

A tall woman, with an open nonthreatening air about her and long dark hair that was never seen down, she projected just the right level of professionalism and friendliness that the women of Atlantis did not fear to come and see her. Many the gossip-mongers would have loved her for an ally, for it was true that she knew exactly who was in a relationship with whom, but everybody knew that she would never tell. If she did, she would fail at her job.

Though Ivana seemed to get on well with everyone, nobody could truly claim to be her close friend amongst those in the expedition. The doctor actually got on best with the Athosians. Perhaps because she and Dr. Beckett both shared the role of playing midwife - a job neither of them had expected. Generally Ivana looked after the women during pregnancy, and Doctor Beckett, much more skilled in surgery in case of an emergency caesarian, stepped in to do deliveries where necessary.

Yet this unexpected task was taken on gladly, for Dr. Taylor was not the kind to shrink from a challenge. Pregnancies on the mainland were certainly nowhere as complex as finding her expertise needed to try to figure out the mechanism of Wraith feeding, and though some men may disagree, certainly less disturbing.

And now you know a bit more about her. You might think that this introduction is for a heroine, but you would be wrong. For there are no heroines in this tale, only victims.


	2. Fertility

Chapter 2 – Fertility

Perhaps now would be the opportune time to introduce the "bad guy" in our tale. But, like its lack of a heroine or hero, our story does not follow the usual credentials. Thus, it's hard to define who the enemy is in this tale. Yet, with so many victims, there must be somebody to be held responsible.

You could say that Artemis Fayre should be the one to blame. But, when Artemis first designed her machine 50,000 years ago and built the prototype, it seems unlikely she ever figured the probing of the Atlantis expedition into her designs. Or that she had anything but the best intentions.

So maybe, for the sake of the clarity that having a bad guy will somewhat provide, we will instead have a bad-machine as our nemesis for this tale. As you maybe able to surmise from the above statement, the machine was Ancient in more than one way, at least in design. It was simple really in terms of Ancient machinery, and had needed very little adaptation in the years since it had been first designed. Of course, the model that sat in a room just off of the infirmary was not _that_ old, but it was basically the same.

The machine was roughly triangular, standing at waist height. It was obviously (well, to those who were studying it at least) meant to be controlled by two people whilst the third stood on a slightly raised platform.

In the two months since arriving in the city, its new settlers had managed to establish a rule. It had taken many breaks, burns, and even the odd explosion but it was now generally conceded that you do not initialise a machine, until you know what it does. If you can't find out what it does without initialising it, certainly don't turn it on all the way. But the majority of scientists in Atlantis did not speak Ancient, and the linguists did not really understand the scientists, so this unspoken rule did not always get followed.

So how does Dr. Taylor fit into this tale? Using what they had surmised from the Ancient text that accompanied the machine, they had established it had something to do with fertility and pregnancy. Not exactly the most useful tool as you can imagine, but since they had spent there time figuring that much out, they might as well figure it all out.

Dr. Rodney McKay was _extremely_ annoyed that he had to work on this. Really it should be Beckett and Taylor in here; they were doctors of medicine for goodness sake! But Beckett had wriggled out of it by scheduling a whole lot of (probably unnecessary) surgeries. And Weir, who wanted all the machinery catalogued as quickly as possible, had personally asked Rodney to guide Taylor through figuring out its function. She had been a recent recipient of the gene therapy, and Weir flattered him by telling him she might as well learn how to operate and figure out Ancient technology from the best.

So here he was. Opposite stood the Taylor women, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised at him. She'd probably just asked a question when he'd been off in his own little world moaning about the situation he was in...Typical.

The eyes rolled, as if she knew his very thought patterns, "I said, being told this machine has fertility in its name does not mean I can just look at it and surmise what it does. The Ancients really weren't that obvious with their designs; I'm going to need more to work with!"

He was surprised he'd missed such a long statement the first time.

"Well, I think as long as there is no subject standing, where I think they should stand, it should be pretty safe to turn it on, so I'll just...well do that..." He went to place his hand on the machine, but stopped suddenly. "No, you do it. Let's get you using the new gene. Normally touching the machine anywhere will initialise it, so go ahead."

Taylor looked at him like she was being patronised, but took a step forward none the less, and touched the machine as instructed. It started to glow and hum in the usual way. In addition to the happy humming, an interactive hologram appeared above each control point of the machine – including where they assumed the subject should stand.

McKay really should have paid more attention to what Dr. Taylor was doing, instead of scrutinising the screen in front of him to see if he recognised any of the words. For Taylor, not really having all that much experience with Ancient technology, instinctively moved towards the screen that appeared closest to her. And in doing so, stepped onto the platform.

McKay did not even see what she was doing until she spoke, and he looked up to see her standing on the platform saying, "Maybe we should get somebody a little better at Ancient then us in here..."

He had just opened his mouth to warn her to step away, when the machine's humming increased several octaves, and she was suddenly surrounded by a bright white translucent barrier. All he could see was her silhouette. Which was standing oddly still...

"Uh, Dr. Taylor? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Dr. McKay, I can. However hearing you and responding is pretty much all I can do! It seems to be holding me in place. Perhaps you should follow through on my original suggestion and get somebody down here who speaks Ancient better then we do?" She sounded calm – annoyed - but calm. She clearly wasn't worried, Rodney thought he'd be doing a lot more panicking if he was being held completely still by a machine of unknown function. Mind, "fertility" hardly sounded dangerous...

"Dr McKay!"

Whoops, gone off into his own thoughts again. He must be having a bad day. He suspected Ford has swapped his coffee for Decaf again...

Clicking on his radio, McKay conjured from the depths of his memory the name of the most fluent translator on the base, "Dr. Rousseau, we could use your help in Infirmary storage 4."

Unfortunately it was not the French-Canadian tones of Dr. Rousseau who answered Rodney over the radio, but rather the British lilt of Peter, "Dr. Rousseau is currently off world Dr. McKay."

This was an annoyance to McKay, because Rousseau, as a fellow Canadian, was one of the few artsy non-sciency types on Atlantis he could actually stand. Except of course for...

"Elizabeth!" he said sharply over the radio. "Rousseau is off world and we need somebody very good in translation of Ancient. Dr Petrova-Taylor is currently stuck in the machine. I think you're probably the most qualified person around to help in this situation."

He sounded smug, he knew he did. But part of him was glad that if he was stuck here working on this, then so would be the person responsible for him being here.

Rodney probably thought he was getting his own back by calling Elizabeth to the scene. But even if Dr. Rousseau had been in the city she would have been there anyway. One of the members of her expedition was stuck in a machine of unknown function, and it was her duty to follow the situation closely.

Grabbing a book of notes from a shelf, Weir took a transporter to the infirmary, and hurried into the storage room to find Rodney glaring at a holographic screen.

"It's been scanning her," he said, without even looking up. "The results are up on both screens." He motioned with one had towards what Weir could only assume to be the other control station for the device.

"Oh, and I am fine by the way!" Said a rather sarcastic tone from inside the white column of light. "I believe the machine is merely keeping me still so that I did not move whilst it was scanning me. It probably is just testing my fertility."

It did not take Weir long to surmise Dr Taylor was correct. All the screen said was something along the lines of 'subject fertile, please touch pad to continue'.

"I don't see an escape button," McKay muttered across from her. "Why is there no escape button? You think a race as advanced as the ancients would put in an escape button!"

"Perhaps they didn't need an escape button because they never got themselves into this situation Rodney," Elizabeth offered. "I think the only thing for it is to press to continue."

And she did, she reached out and placed her palm flat on the controls. And though she felt a buzzing, almost like she was being scanned herself, the machine failed to release it's prisoner.

"Rodney you'll have to try I think it needs the..." Rodney has his hand slapped n the machine before she could utter 'ATA gene' and now the device was defiantly up to something. It sounded a bit like a computer searching a floppy disk drive, and considering what an antiquated bit of technology that was in human terms Elizabeth wasn't so sure that was comforting.

But then, only preceded by an "ouch!" from inside it, the force field fell and Dr. Taylor was now free to step down.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked, concerned, as she walked over to the woman. "You're bleeding."

The small amount of blood on Dr. Taylor's shirt barely qualified as bleeding, but it was still there. Of course, if she had been an Ancient, as its inventor intended, and then there would be no evidence a needle had ever entered her abdomen at all. But she was not an Ancient and was not capable of super fast cellular regeneration. Instead...

"I'll need a plaster," Said Taylor. "And I'm fine. I really think it was just scanning me. Probably took blood for further analysis."

"Still," Said Elizabeth, always cautious. "Maybe have one of the other doctors give you a quick check over just in case."

"You're the boss," Taylor gave a cheeky mock salute and walked away. Before exiting, she seemed to remember the original reason she had been here and turned back. "Dr. McKay, I'd just classify this as an all-in-one Ancient fertility scanner and shove it to the back of the cupboard if I were you. I doubt we'll have need of it."

"You heard her Rodney," Said Elizabeth with a smile, turning to leave herself.

As she quickly exited the room, she was unable to avoid hearing the mildly outraged, "You don't expect me to move this myself, do you?"


	3. Posistive

Posistive

Ana considered the worst part of her job to be the random pregnancy testing. It felt like a betrayal of trust to the members of the expedition, to her patients. And really, the statistical likelihood of the contraceptives failing were so small you'd need a microscope to see them. Admittedly, the pregnancy test she did wasn't, strictly speaking, one as people would normally think so. Dr. Taylor normally received regular blood samples from Beckett and the rest of the medical team which she tested various endocrine levels in. Such blood samples were normally taken as part of routine health checks, and it happened to be that some of the hormones she had been specified to check for were the pregnancy hormones. But still, it annoyed her.

This weeks blood samples were already stowed away in a fridge, the necessary reactions already taken place. One gentleman had particularly high testosterone levels, but a brief look at his medical files revealed him to be the proud owner of two Y chromosomes. Rare, but not unusual. As she continued to scroll through the results looking for anything she might need to be in a report, Dr. Taylor noticed a value in a box that really shouldn't have a value in it...

And for the first time, there wasn't a swear word in three languages that was strong enough.

It would probably be a couple of days before anyone actually saw the results. They would expect her to flag any medical emergencies and deal with them herself. But they would find out eventually, the machine was programmed to send copies of the report to her, Beckett and even Weir. And though the latter may not know the significance of hCG in the bloodstream of an individual, the former couldn't call himself an M.D if he didn't.

She intended to use the time she had to get a few answers. Answers that she found she needed eventually, even if it was past 22:00 hours Atlantis standard time. She was sure that all the information she needed was on that machine, but the damn thing was going to be in Ancient. This meant she had to persuade somebody who could speak good Ancient to come translate for her.

It was time for Dr. Ana Petrova-Taylor to break out her rarely used feminine charms.

Dr. Rousseau had the nickname Poirot not because of any great investigative skills, but rather because he was short, plump and balding. The French-Canadian accent didn't help either. Many people had questioned how the man had passed the necessary fitness tests to make it onto the expedition, for surely his skill as a linguist could not make up for his inability to run up a flight of stairs. Rumour had it though that he was extremely proficient in the use of firearms, and it had been argued he could just shoot any hostiles instead of running away from them.

At this very moment though, Ana was not particular interested in Dr. Rousseau's ability to handle a Glock, it was his linguistic skills she was after. She stood outside his door, with her hair down and her best helpless-woman-needs-help expression on her face as she rang the bell. He opened the door after a moment, and she had to make a real effort not to smirk at his attire. He was wearing the most ridiculous Hefner-esq. dressing gown and she wouldn't be surprised if that was his normal attire outside of sleeping hours.

"Bonsoir, Dr. Taylor!" He exclaimed, looking her up and down. "What brings you to my doorstep at his hour?"

She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears in a helpless, nervous gesture, "Dr. Rousseau, I am so sorry to disturb you...it's just...it's been driving me crazy! And I know you're the best translator we have and...Oh!" Her hand went to her mouth, and Ana began to play at being too distressed to continue. Which was easier than she would have liked.

"Calmez-vous! Pardon, calm yourself girl. Tell me what is distressing you so and I'll see what I can do!"

She took a few deep, calming breaths, "Last week I became trapped in a machine I was investigating with Dr. McKay. It did some scanning and things and at the time I didn't think anything of it but, I don't know, so many weird things have happened to people after exposure I've just started to worry!"

"Perfectly understandable my dear! I surmise you'd like my help finding out exactly what it did do?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Ana simply nodded in response. "Well then let us leave now, if it is convenient, for I fear you'll get no rest if you continue to be so worried!"

In the infirmary storage room, Dr. Taylor pulled off the silvery cloak that had been placed back over the so called fertility monitor, activating it as she did so.

"Careful Ana," said Rousseau, using her nickname without being given permission to, "we don't want to end up with you being scanned again!"

_She must resist the urge to grimace...she must resist the urge to grimace..._

"I'll stay away from the platform," she said instead, indicating it with her hand. "Whatever this machine does the subject stands there."

"Best use one of these consoles then!" He said amicably; bringing up the control screen hologram thing. "Let's see...it's normally round here somewhere! Ah yes!"

Rousseau pressed something in the corner of the screen and a new window, full of text and options appeared, "The Ancients version of "help". We keep telling the scientists about it but they all seem to have issues with using it. Like they'd rather figure it out by trial and error, or perhaps they just don't want to have to call a linguist, eh?"

Ana found it hard to believe that her answers might be gained so simply. And that McKay didn't think to click on that. She'd give Weir and him the benefit of the doubt, perhaps you couldn't access it easily once the process started. As she was contemplating this Rousseau continued to scan the screen, mumbling the odd phrase in Ancient, English and French.

"Ah well as you know this is a kind of Ancient fertility device. An OB-GYN in machine form if you will! Now you say it had you trapped? Yes, yes, it was scanning you. Checked your fertility and also your genome for things like genetic disorders and the presence of the ATA gene."

Ana smiled appreciatively, "Yes I thought of much! Tell me does it do anything else?"

At this question, Rousseau became much quiet and he began to scrutinise the screen more closely, "Tell me my dear, was it just you and Dr. McKay here?" he asked casually.

"Yes at first, then Dr. Weir joined us."

It seemed to Ana that Rousseau did not like that answer. He began manipulating the screen again, trailing through pages looking for something.

"Just give me a moment dear, I've discovered I should be able to access the records and see exactly what was done!" He said with false cheerfulness. Ana was worried, but after all she did kind of know what was coming.

Eventually he turned to face her, looking grave, "You were injected at some point weren't you?" he asked.

Ana nodded, preparing herself.

"Oh you poor child," Said Rousseau, his face softening.

She convinced him that she would go and tell the correct people presently, and thanked him for his help. And really, she had no choice but to do just that. Beckett would find out soon and even if reports weren't sent to him it wasn't something she could hide forever. So, an emergency meeting was arranged with Doctors. Weir, McKay and Beckett for that very next afternoon. Ana was sick with nerves; at least, she thought it was nerves.

Since they could all squeeze into Weir's office, they did so. Unfortunately for Ana she felt like she was about to be told off by the headmistress.

"Right," said Weir, bringing the "meeting" to order. "What did you need to tell us Dr. Taylor?"

Ana decided to just come straight out with it, almost, "It has come to my attention that the Ancient device I previously explored with Dr. McKay did a little more than just scan me."

Beckett immediately sat forward, it had been he who had examined her after the incident and no doubt he was concerned he had missed something, "Your physical exam revealed nothing, did the blood test reveal something love?"

"Yes," Ana sighed. "hCG."

Blank looks from Drs McKay and Weir, as was to be expected. Shock on Beckett's face, then sadness.

"Are you aware of how this occurred?"

"Could you tell us what exactly occurred," Weir chimed in.

"And if I really need to be here?" Mumbled Rodney irritably. "I mean, not that I don't care the machine did something else to you but medicine is hardly my area of expertise."

Beckett looked sternly at him, "Believe me Rodney, you want to be here!"

"I had Dr. Rousseau do some further translation for me when I got the results of my blood test back. It turns out the Ancient machine doesn't just scan a subject for fertility; it can also be used to help people conceive. The Ancients often used it to get over any problems with cross-breeding between humans and themselves, as after all they were separate species. The doctor was also able to access the records of the machine and found that in the course of being in the machine, I was implanted with an embryo. It's basically Ancient IVF."

A short silence followed this. And then suddenly, Rodney seemed to remember he had been present at this incident and Taylor wanted him here now so that might mean something.

"Hang on, we're having a baby!" He exclaimed, going so pale Beckett shifted his chair a bit closer to him.

Weir looked to her for further information, "Well Dr. McKay, it is true I am carrying your child, but it's not ours. It's not mine biologically at all. Really, you and Dr. Weir are having a baby."


	4. Unfortunate Circumstances

Unfortunate Circumstances

A/N: Virtual cookie if you spot the biology mistake I made last chapter. If you do, you must have biology/medical training or be really knowledgeable about all things pregnancy. However, I have come up with an explanation available on request ;)

It was Elizabeth who recovered first from the statement. Rodney, if possible, had gone paler. She rummaged through her desk draw and chucked a candy bar of some kind in his direction. It hit him square in the chest, bouncing into his lap. His head moved very slowly to look at it, and it appeared he had no idea what Elizabeth had intended it for. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at Beckett who with barely a nod of his head picked up the candy bar and unwrapped it.

"Come on Rodney! Eat this before you're laid up in the infirmary after collapsing from manly hunger again!"

Elizabeth turned back to Dr. Taylor, "So the machine essentially used you as a surrogate?"

"That's correct Dr. Weir. It collected a sample from Dr. McKay and yourself, combined them in a blank donor egg and injected me with it. The Ancients had this process down perfectly, in human IVF as many embryos as possible are used but this process just requires a single newly programmed egg cell. Apparently there is even an option for twins, which I am glad to say wasn't selected..."

"Well, I think we'll avoid ever going near that machine again. I'll have it shifted to the room full of all the other do-not-touch technologies," Beckett volunteered.

Weir nodded her approval. She was not looking forward to writing up her report on this one, and for once she didn't mind so much that they no longer had contact with earth. She can imagine General O'Neill's face when she tried to explain how she and McKay were having a baby but she wasn't pregnant. Sure he'd swapped bodies, been cloned several times and even frozen for a couple of months but even he and the rest of SG-1 had managed to avoid anything like this...

"Well, Dr Taylor," She began. "These are unfortunate circumstances, and I am sorry that you have found yourself in this situation. I have to say I do feel responsible..."

"No, Dr. Weir, really," Taylor cut in. "There was no way from the instructions that were being shown on screen that could have clued you into what was really happening. Even I didn't suspect anything until my test results."

"Well, that said, I am still sorry this has occurred. Apart from the arrangements to have the machine removed, I think the only other thing we need to sort out is the termination. I am sure Dr. Beckett would be willing to help you with the procedure, it might be best if he does rather than any of the other medical personnel in order to protect your privacy."

Rodney's head had shot up when she uttered the word termination, and Elizabeth wondered if he'd ever bothered to read the regulations before agreeing to come. Though, in his defence, that section did not 100 apply to him it did take two to tango as they say and she expected the men on the base to be aware of the regulations surrounding the women.

"I can't have a termination."

The statement that issued from Taylor stopped Weir's ponderings over Rodney and brought her attention to focus back on the woman, "Sorry?"

"I can't have a termination. I don't want a termination."

"Dr. Taylor, whilst I understand this isn't the ideal solution to the situation it is really the only option we have. Let me remind you the purpose of your job was essentially population control, you signed the regulations like every other woman on this base!"

Taylor looked up at Weir, and Elizabeth could see this was hurting her, "I only agreed to those rules, because I thought they would never apply." She said an edge of determination in her voice.

Beckett briefly placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned and gave him a tight smile. Rodney chose this moment to re-enter the conversation, "How could you assume they would never apply? I mean you can say 'oh I won't have a relationship' but you can't be sure..."

"Rodney I'm not sure this is relevant..." Elizabeth began, but she was once again cut off by Taylor.

"No it is Dr. Weir, because it explains why I signed those regulations even though I know I'll never have an abortion. Rodney, I knew I would never enter into a sexual relationship with a man because I had no intention to ever have a sexual relationship with a man. I haven't since I was, oh, 20 years old."

Genius or not, it took a moment for that particular bit of information to fall into place for Rodney, "You're a lesbian!"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, the look on his face would be amusing, "Yes Dr. McKay, I am a lesbian."

"We have lesbians in Atlantis?" This question was addressed to Elizabeth, but answered by Taylor.

"Are you implying a straight woman would be better at doing my job Dr. McKay?"

Rodney had the decency to look embarrassed, "No! I, uh, I just didn't know...I'm surprised... you're very good at your job, I'm sure! I mean not that I've seen you, but the women in my lab think highly of you! I'm sure there is nobody better qualified then you!"

"Thank you, Rodney!" said Elizabeth firmly. "I think a simple apology would have done."

Rodney did manage to mumble sorry, before going back to stare at the floor.

Beckett brought the conversation back round to where it had been previously, "Ana, love, I know ye might have thought you'd never be in this situation. Probably thought you'd never be expecting in your life let alone have to decide whether or not to have a bairn or not. Being pregnant now might seem like an opportunity ye don't wanna turn down, but these aren't the kind of circumstances you want to be pregnant in. Ye said so yourself, the child isn't even yours!"

She looked up at him, "I know, I really do know! And you know, I'd be a hypocrite to say I don't believe in abortion, I strongly support a woman's right to choose. But I've chosen, I decided a long time ago, I'd never want to have one no matter what the circumstances. That tiny bunch of cells in my body right now, they can develop into a person and I just think they deserve the chance to."

It was an impassioned speech, but it didn't really change the circumstances. Elizabeth was never going to force the woman to have an abortion, but if Taylor didn't she would have to act in other ways. The woman would have broken the rules she helped put in place.

"Dr. Weir, if I may, Ana here is only a week along and there is still plenty of time before the procedure has to be preformed. Why don't we give her the chance to sleep on it? After all she only found out yesterday!"

"A good idea Carson. I'd appreciate it if you also gave her another examination. Dr. Taylor, I'll give you a couple of days. We'll talk about this again Thursday afternoon, Ok?"

Taylor nodded, getting up and leaving with Beckett. Elizabeth suddenly realised that Rodney was still in the room, staring at her hard.

"Are you ok Rodney? I know these circumstances are very strange, if you need some time off as well..."

"I agree with her," he said. "I think she should keep the baby."


	5. Private Conversations

Private Concenversations

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised by Rodney's statement. Perhaps it was less the statement itself rather then the tone it was said in, one of vehement belief that to let Taylor carry the baby to term was the right thing to do. She had never been given the impression in the past that Rodney was a pro-life supporter, nor would she assess his character to be the kind of person that was. She could only surmise there was another reason for his desire for the baby to be born, and though psychology of hypochondriac astrophysicists was not her strong point, she thought she knew.

"Rodney," She started gently. "You know I can't allow that, and Taylor knows that as well, she just needs time to come round."

"I don't think she will. And I think that if she wants to keep that baby, regardless of who it belongs to biologically, we should let her. It's not like we're making an exception to a rule that everyone is really tempted to break anyway! This situation isn't even comparable to an accidental pregnancy, which is what I am guessing those regulations were written for."

Ok, she was going to have to broach the topic, "Rodney, don't assume this is the only chance your going to get to be a father."

"Why would I think that? Do you think that?" Ok, she was wrong. And now had dug herself into a hole.

"Of course not, that's why I said it. I was just trying to think of a reason why you would disagree with following the regulations," Elizabeth was avoiding mentioning the actual act that they were discussing. Keeping it at a distance like this helped her as well, she wasn't exactly overjoyed about the whole thing.

"I think she should be able to keep the baby because she really wants to, it's got nothing to do with me being related to it! God knows I'm not ready to be a father, I hate children. Mind one of my own would probably be better behaved…certainly smarter." McKay seemed annoyed at her that she would assume he wanted the baby to be kept for somewhat selfish reasons, but then he was McKay….

"I'm sorry Rodney, but you can understand why I thought you might have your own reasons. You are essentially the father."

Taking her somewhat by surprise, McKay lent forward in his chair his hands spreading across his desk, he looked her right in the eye as he said, "Elizabeth, do not become the kind of woman who would force another person to have a termination, or follow rules against their principles, just because you are leader of this expedition. I know you've had to give up parts of yourself, concede and allow things you feel are wrong – but this can't be one of them. Because I couldn't respect you anymore if you did."

He leaned back, letting out a long breath, "Any concerns I have are equally for Taylor and you. Because I know if you do insist on following through on these regulations, you'll never forgive yourself."

And with that, he stood and exited her office, leaving Elizabeth Weir alone with her conscience.

When John Sheppard couldn't find McKay in his lab, his quarters, the mess, Elizabeth's office, the infirmary or the generator room he started to get worried. He had learnt from Elizabeth that she had given him the afternoon off, and presumably McKay had taken off his radio to take advantage of the time to himself. However Sheppard was trained to read people, and he thought he detected a little white lie there. So, due to perfectly platonic concern about one of his fellow team members he got Grodin to pull up all the life signs of the city and went to investigate any individual ones.

The first one turned out to be a bust. It was some random scientist on one of the balconies doing something that looked like meditation. Next target was at the end of one of the piers. Though he doubted Rodney would walk all the way out there, it was more likely than the lone figure in the gym.

But it as Rodney, arms crossed and staring out to sea in a manner Sheppard hadn't seen before. McKay was hardly ever this still, even when coming up with some brilliant plan he tended to snap his fingers or do something. Sheppard began to feel his concern was justified.

"Rodney." He said in greeting.

He kind of expected the man to start, since he seemed too engrossed in looking at the sea, but he replied "Sheppard" without missing a beat. This was one of those rare situations where Sheppard began to wish he was better at the touchy feely wordy stuff. It didn't occur very often when you flew helicopters in battle, but he'd found the skill was required more out here. Perhaps he could ask Elizabeth for lessons…

"Sooooo…made any big discoveries recently?" Perhaps Rodney would cheer up by himself if he let him ramble on about science for a while. If not, he'd try prime/not prime. If that failed he'd offer to set him up with that blonde marine. Yup, John Sheppard knew how to keep his team happy! He was prepared for all the little things life might throw at them…

"I got a girl pregnant."

…Or y'know, not. He had to have misheard.

"I'm sorry; did you say you got somebody pregnant?"

"Yes." McKay now turned to face him, and Sheppard saw the distress in his face. So not his forte, so not his forte. He actually briefly wished McKay was a woman, at least then he got just offer a hug. Course if McKay was a woman the situation as it was probably wouldn't have arisen…

"I didn't even know you were in a relationship," was all he could actually think of to say.

"I'm not, I wasn't."

"One night stand?" Sheppard ventured.

"Ancient fertility machine," was the reply.

"Ah," said Sheppard, falling silent again until he could no longer resist asking, "Who?"

"Dr Petrova-Taylor, you know the fertility one. You had to fly her over for a delivery once."

Sheppard knew who McKay was talking about, mostly because she was hot, "What happens now?"

"According to regulations, she needs to have a termination," Stated McKay. For McKay to make such statements, with very little elaboration was a rare thing. Thus, Sheppard continued to be concerned.

"Ok, well clearly you're not happy about that. I haven't seen you this depressed since we ran out of Macaroni Cheese M.R.E's. But I mean, if Taylor doesn't want an abortion either it's not like Elizabeth is really going to make her!"

"Taylor doesn't. And I don't think we should make her, or even put pressure on her to. I told Elizabeth it was nothing to do with me being the father, that it was all to do with Taylor wanting to keep the baby, but I think that might have partially been a lie. I can't believe she is staying so calm about the whole thing when she's the biological mother! I mean that embryo or baby or whatever you want to call it still is kind if a bit of me but it's also a bit of her!" In a matter of moments, which was not unusual for McKay, he went from his angry rant and back into being dejected. "Well standing outside here in the cold isn't going to help. Want to go back inside?"

Sheppard shrugged, indicating that the decision was up to McKay, who turned and began to walk back to the city. He was glad McKay had ranted about the whole thing, but Sheppard didn't think it was going to be solved that easily.

Hang on, had he said Elizabeth was the biological mother??


	6. Out of Thier Hands

Out of Their Hands

"Why would your people even invent such a technology to perform this act?" The Athosian before Ana was livid, and she struggled to think of a way to explain abortion to somebody to whom it was a completely alien topic.

"Teyla, the ways of our people are not the ways of your people," a weak explanation, but really all Ana could come up with on the spot.

Teyla approached her where she sat on the edge of the woman's own bed and held out her hands for Ana to take hold of. "This is something I learnt long ago. But sometimes I still have problems accepting that people who look so much alike can differ in their opinions on such fundamental things. Surely a child's life should be preserved no matter how it comes to be?"

"Teyla our cultures evolved on different worlds, in different galaxies. My people were never regularly culled. The largest population on a planet we have come across in Pegasus is 2 million, the population of Earth is nearly 7 billion!"

"Still," Said Teyla, now sitting beside Ana. "If you do not desire to go through with this termination procedure surely they will not make you? I can not imagine Dr. Weir or Dr. Beckett being so cruel."

"I don't know Teyla! I don't think they'd force me, but that doesn't mean that going against these regulations would just go unpunished!"

"What would you have me do?" Ana admired Teyla's insight in knowing that she had come to her for help.

"I want to take the decision out of their hands altogether, I want to disappear," she explained. "I was hoping that we could work together to find a way to escape with a group of Athosians going offworld perhaps? And you could introduce me to a people who would be willing to take me in?"

"The Dreydon," Teyla responded almost immediately. "The skills of their midwives are renowned throughout the galaxy. You may not know this, but a wraith will never feed on a pregnant woman – even those who are not obviously so. It is assumed they refrain from culling a pregnant woman for the same reason a fisherman throws back a fish heavy with roe, they do not wish to hamper repopulation. Legend says that a wraith will also never take a Dreydon midwife – for such is their skill to do so would be to sacrifice the lives of a hundred pregnant women."

"Well then they sound like a good choice," said Ana plainly. "And Teyla you may want to mention the whole wraith not feeding on pregnant women thing to Dr. Beckett, it sounds like something we should investigate further."

"As you wish," said Teyla, "but first we must plan your escape. We are lucky for a party of Athosians is leaving the morning after next to help the people of Ellison harvest from their orchards. There will be many young women in this party, and with suitable changes it should not be hard to place you amongst them."

Ana accepted the changes to her appearance without argument. Teyla proved to be a reasonable hairdresser and with equipment borrowed from a scientist, who seemed to have brought a small salon with her as her personal item, her long dark hair pony tailed hair was soon transformed into short corkscrew curls. In combination with the dark dye the Athosians used on their skin to protect the paler of their people from the sun one would have to be looking very closely for Dr. Ivana Taylor indeed to spot her as the woman in the traditional Athosian skirt and purple top.

Ana did wonder about the ease of her escape, but then again such an act was not within her normal character and therefore not to be predicted and watched for. Some other female friends amongst the Athosians delivered her to the Dreydon. The people gladly took her in upon hearing her circumstances and the midwives were overjoyed to find her an expert in fertility. And so for 8 months Ana Taylor paid her way by helping, when she could, other people to conceive.


	7. Partition

Partition

Eight months after Ana Taylor went missing, an issue that was left largely untouched by Dr. Weir after a major investigation to attempt to locate her proved fruitless, Teyla received a message from the Dreydon people. They requested to meet her urgently to discuss a trade matter – the agreed code to be used when Dr. Taylor went into labour.

Trying not to show her excitement, Teyla quickly gained permission to go off-world from Dr. Weir. She advised Elizabeth that perhaps she should bring the rest of her team, for it may be a good idea for Atlantis to establish relations with the Dreydon and saw no reason not to introduce them at this trade agreement. Luck was on Teyla's side again and since Sheppard's team had not been off-world for some time and Weir agreed to her idea.

Within three hours (Teyla did hope that Ana's people also had a tradition of long labours for their first child) the team were assembled in the gate room. She felt what could only be described as a buzz from around Dr. McKay, Teyla found herself wondering if he knew or at least suspected what was really going on. When seeing his misery when Ana first disappeared due to his fear that she may have killed herself, Teyla had tried to drop a few subtle hints but Rodney had never shown any sign of understanding her.

They were greeted at the circle of the Ancestors by Baylan, leader of a nearby small town. He seemed surprised she had not come alone.

"Teyla, you bring strangers for us to meet? Shall they also be attending the, ah, trade negotiations?"

"Perhaps," began Teyla, choosing her words carefully. "Only Dr. McKay should accompany me as I feel he would be most interested in the matters we intend to discuss."

"He would?" Said Sheppard beside her, utterly and understandably perplexed.

"Teyla and I have discussed the Dreydon and their skills and technology before so yes I would," Rodney responded firmly.

Both Sheppard and Ronan still looked unconvinced, but both readily accepted Baytan's proposal that he take them to his wife and daughters who would show them some famous Dreydon hospitality.

"Teyla, I think you know where you and Dr. McKay can wait for me until I have retuned from delivering your friends to my family?"

Whilst the others headed to the town, McKay followed Teyla to a long, low building closer to the ring of the ancestors. They were met at the door by one of the midwives who immediately led them to the room where Ana lay in labour.

"Dr. Taylor!" Cried McKay. "You're okay!"

Ana smiled from the bed, but in her pain it was more of a grimace, "Rodney I am about to give birth to your child, really, Ana will be fine."

Rodney went to stand by her side, ignoring the midwives who bustled around them, "Well I'm glad you're okay."

Ana would have responded but a contraction chose to rack her body at that moment and she was to busy trying not to scream.

"Argh!" she cried as it passed. "Can I not push _yet_?"

"Very soon, Ana," said one of the midwives comfortingly.

"You know," said Ana, as she took deep breaths, "I think I might suggest the Asgard go into the baby delivery business with their beaming technology."

"Well if you still have your sense of humour the burden can not be so great," Said Teyla, nervously smoothing the sheets.

"When you have a baby I assure you, you will not feel the sa-AH!" Ana's grip on the bedsheets Teyla had just smoothed increased and ruined all of Teyla's efforts.

"Okay Ana, next contraction you can push," said one of the nameless midwives.

"It's about time!" Ana had barely finished this exclamation before the next contraction did in fact strike and her attention was once again focused on trying not to scream and now pushing as well.

"The baby's coming?" Said Rodney, quiet suddenly, stepping away from the bed. He did not look well and Teyla began to regret bringing him.

"There's blood!" He practically squeaked, going paler then she had ever seen him. Now she knew why Athosian men were made to stand outside of the birthing tent.

"Seeing blood is perfectly normal Sir!" Piped up one of the girls tending to Ana.. "P'haps you should sit down though. We've not got time to deal with you and the lady!"

Rodney took her advice immediately, despite the lack of chair. Well if he was on the floor he had less far to fall if he did faint…

Another cry from the bed distracted Teyla away from McKay's well being and back to Ana's.

"The babies head is out Ana!" cried the midwife in charge. "Stop pushing and just start breathing for me. Your child has a fine head of hair!"

Teyla gripped Ana's hand and moments later the joyous sound of a baby crying for the first time filled the room.

"A fine pair of lungs as well!" Cried Teyla, unable to contain her own joy. Beside her silent tears ran down Ana's face as she carefully watched the midwives cleaned and wrapped the child in clean sheets. As they approached her she held out her hands silently.

"A girl," was the only words that passed between them as the baby did. The midwife left to tend to the delivery of the afterbirth.

"A girl!" Said a small voice from somewhere on the floor. Teyla nearly jumped, for she had quiet forgotten Rodney's presence.

"Yes Rodney," Ana smiled at him as he managed to clamber up and over the bed. "A little girl!"

"That's…really…nice" the scientist for once seemed genuinely lost for words whereas Ana, though clearly exhausted, seemed fit to burst with them.

"And what would you like to call your daughter, Rodney?"

"I can't name her," Said Rodney disbelievingly. "If anything she should be named Ana after you!"

"Well my full name is Ivana, but I'm not too fond of it. I was thinking Anastasia. It can still be shortened to Ana," she said, watching the subject of their conversation.

"Okay." Said Rodney, who probably would have agreed to anything in his current mental state.

"Rodney," Ana practically breathed, "perhaps you would like to hold your child. I'm…I'm very tired."

Teyla felt a stab of fear with these words and a glance at the equally concerned midwives at the end of the bed confirmed it.

"Yes Rodney," said one of them now, picking up the child and expertly placing her in his arms. "Take your daughter whilst we attend to her mother."

Teyla was fervently glad later that Rodney's attention was 100 focused in awe of the child in his arms. This meant he did not see the midwives desperately trying to control the blood that still flowed from Ana. He was not fully aware as all three women struggled to save the new mother from haemorrhaging. And he did not hear Ana's whispered farewell to Teyla and her wish that Teyla saw her child looked after. And, when Teyla's weeping did punctuate McKay's amazement at finding himself a father only a very strong paternal instinct could have stopped him from dropping the child as he once again sank to the floor in shock.

Dr. Ivana Petrova-Taylor, referred to as Ivana, Ana or Dr. Taylor, depending on your level of acquaintance with her, was buried on Dreydon two days later. She was given the Athosian circle ceremony to show their grief the woman who they considered a sister.

Rodney remained in shock and Heightmeyer had told Elizabeth that it may be a few weeks before the reality of the situation set in, despite the fact they didn't really know each other. Elizabeth knew how much being in the same room with somebody as there life webbed away affected you, whether you knew them or not. Elizabeth herself remained controlled and calmed as her position as leader of the expedition demanded her to be. For this reason she held the baby as she stood next to Rodney in a crowd larger then she could have possibly imagined. Around her the Athosian women wept with the child who would never know the woman who gave her life.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

It did not really matter if the statement Rodney McKay had made so long ago was about not being ready to be a father, because he did not see any option where he was able to raise her. The child could not stay on Atlantis, and there is no way who would let her be raised off world where there was an even greater risk of Wraith attack.

Contact with Earth had long ago been re-established, and Rodney spent many anguished hours wondering what might have been if Ana had just come back. They might have let her keep the baby, sent her back to earth by ship to have it. She could still be alive, nursing the child she carried for nine months even though it wasn't hers, because she truly believed she deserved life.

Teyla assured Rodney that she had gone to Ana herself to let her know, but she had refused for fear she'd end up in the brig for going AWOL, even if she wasn't military. His friend tried to comfort him, and Rodney accepted it, for he knew that she must be grieving ten times more than him. Yes, despite knowing the true biology of the situation, despite never having loved Dr. Taylor, he still felt a great sadness as if he had lost the mother of his child.

The child was given clearance to return to Earth, but apart from to drop her off, Rodney was not. He was considered too valuable an asset to the programme. He was given the option of working for the SGC as part of a team, giving him the chance to raise the child he supposed, but he did not want to do so when he had a job that could kill him every single day.

So he turned to his sister. Weir pleaded to the President, and managed to get her security clearance. And though she had not seen Rodney in four years, and their last exchange had been far from amicable, when she saw him standing on her doorstep cradling a baby and looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders she could never turn him away. He was her brother and he clearly needed her, so she signed the form without argument.

He told Jeannie everything as they bathed the tiny little girl together. It seemed insane, but so insane she knew nobody could make it up. There were unplanned babies and then there was this.

He asked her to raise the child, explained why he could not. She only needed to look at her husband to know he would support her, and she agreed. The child was christened Anastasia Teyla McKay-Miller. It was decided that she would be told, from a young age, that she was adopted. After all, if she showed any of the McKay-genius at all she'd figure it out. For one thing, her blood type was A and Jeannie and her husband were both O, it would have been biologically impossible for them to bring her into the world.

Rodney would come see his little star-child, as he affectionately called her (Jeannie hated it, so he did it more), as often as he could. Sometimes Teyla or Elizabeth would come with him, and little Ana adored them both.

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised about her lack of attachment to the child that was biologically hers, and often felt guilty about it. Carson had told her that it would be somewhat unnatural for a woman who had not given birth to a child, who did not even want a child, to have any strong attachment to one that as far as her own body was concerned she was not related to. But it still bothered her, because she knew she was related to her.

That said, she did still love Ana in her own way. She and Rodney often had friendly debates, from about the moment Ana said her first word (Maddie) who she was more like. Whether she'd be a scientist or a politician or a doctor or a fire-fighter. Elizabeth would never admit it to him, but she knew the child was more like Rodney.

A/N: And that is the end.

Only Rodney McKay's daughter could rig up her paddle car to a windmill so it would be less effort to use!


End file.
